The purpose of this project is to determine the prevalence of visual disorders from the ophthalmological examination conducted on a random sample of the U.S. population participating in the National Health and Nutrition Survey, conducted by the HEW National Center for Health Statistics. Also, to obtain estimates of reproducibility, NEI staff ophthalmologists and field ophthalmologists independently performed replicate eye examinations of a subsample of individuals. NEI has completed editing and coding of the ophthalmology examinations for NCHS. NEI will review the draft NCHS publication on the ophthalmological examination and make comments and suggestions as appropriate. The results of NEI involvement in this project will be providing estimates of prevalence of visual disorders. Directions for future areas of ophthalmic research may also be indicated.